


Peckish

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [134]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peckish: adjective: pe-kish: Feeling slightly hungry</p><p>18th century</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peckish

Sherlock looked up from his microscope as he heard John's footsteps on the stairs.

Hmmm, long day, nothing but kids with runny noses and upset tummies...wants a bath, a beer and...

He opened the fridge and found one last bottle, opened it, then went to run a bubble bath.

"I'm home..."

"I know. Bath is running, beer on the table, you look peckish, love."

"Had to skip lunch, line out the door...."

Sherlock removed John's jacket, then kissed him gently. "Go get in the bath and I'll find something for you to eat."

John sighed as he grabbed his beer and made for the loo, he undressed and slipped into the bubbles that smelled of his detective. "Hmmmmmmm...."

"Heated up some of the thing with peas you made last night, it's always better the second day."

"Perfect. Care to join me?"

John watched as Sherlock shimmied out of his dressing gown, slowly undid his bespoke trousers and slid them down.

"You're wearing the bee pants...oh, god, Sherlock -" John reached out and pulled them from Sherlock's hips, and took a deep breath, as his love stepped out of them.

Sherlock grinned mischievously as he unbuttoned the purple shirt that did odd things to John's exhausted brain.

"Get in here, please?"

"Hold on, forgot a spoon."

"Tease."

Sherlock returned with a spoon and grabbed the bowl of what was technically a decent risotto with peas and Asiago; but the detective always called it 'that thing with peas' when he wanted John to make it, as he had little use for food, and even less for storing fancy words for rice and peas with wine and cheese in his Mind Palace.

He slid into the bath in front of John, kissing him soundly this time."Missed you today."

"Mmmmmm."

"Open up, love, let me."

John closed his eyes and opened his mouth, as Sherlock fed him a spoonful. "I love you."

"Let's finish dinner, then I'll tuck you into bed?"

"As long as you join me."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
